


The Ghost called Potter/名为波特的幽灵

by sinsal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsal/pseuds/sinsal
Summary: 他终于杀死了哈利·波特最喜欢他的一部分。**无角色死亡**





	The Ghost called Potter/名为波特的幽灵

麦格教授送来的第三只猫头鹰最终还是把德拉科唤回了霍格沃茨。

在目送又一茬新生分到了各自的学院、短暂的自我介绍并结束了冗长的开学典礼晚宴后，他终于来到自己的新办公室。黑魔法防御术教师的寝室就在办公室后头，家养小精灵把这两处地方都收拾得很干净，几乎没有留下任何上一任的痕迹——除了桌子上没批改完的作业。德拉科打开手提箱从延展的空间里取出袍子挂好，课本也像只大鸟飞出来停在了床头上。

德拉科靠在床头，本来打算在睡前翻阅一下，虽然他明天并没有课。或者他更应该翻阅一下那些作业，好知道那突然消失的上一任DADA教师给他留下了怎样的烂摊子——在聘任书后附的信件里，麦格教授就提过，波特授课并不严格按照教材安排。

德拉科捏了捏自己的鼻梁，抬手招来桌子最上边的一卷论文。作者是个格兰芬多，页脚用花体字写着“哈利•波特是霍格沃茨最好的老师”。德拉科摇摇头，卷面不整洁在马尔福教授这里无疑是要扣分的。他又翻了一页，这一页下边画了一幅眼镜和小闪电。高度概括，德拉科笑一声，数年不见，他也失去了三两笔涂鸦出波特的能力，但这两点倒是不会忘。

德拉科把论文扔回了桌子上，忽然一阵风穿堂而过，原本虚掩的门吱呀一下被吹开了：“嘿，马尔福。我的继任者就是你吗？”

 

他是波特，但他又不像是波特。德拉科有些疑惑地打量他，他能透过他看到后面斑驳的墙和摇晃木门。波特漂浮在空中，他看起来仍在七年级。德拉科认识所有霍格沃茨的幽灵，其中绝对没有哈利•波特。

但是波特飘过来在他眼前摇了摇手掌：“你在发什么呆？第一次见我吗？”

“我看起来肯定蠢毙了。”德拉科终于回过了神，“但是这样的你确实是第一次见。”

“我也是不久前才变成这样的。”

“做霍格沃茨的幽灵，挺像你的风格。”德拉科评价道。他甚至不知道哈利•波特死了，《预言家日报》怎么从来没有报道过这种大事？德拉科不记得自己落下了哪天的日报。

“你刚才怎么没有去迎接格兰芬多的新生？”

“差点没头的尼克比我擅长。”波特把头歪到一边，模仿着格兰芬多幽灵把自己的头拔下来的动作，“就这么一下，多少新生要吓得尿裤子。”

德拉科耸耸肩，学生年代他只害怕血人巴罗。

“那你打算给自己取个什么外号吗？”德拉科挑眉，“比如你是怎么死的？被拦腰截断的波特？”

幽灵波特摆摆手：“这也太血腥了，你每天都是这么咒我的吗？”

“你想多了。”

德拉科指了指桌子上堆起的论文：“如果你有空的话可以把你留下的论文改了。我完全不知道你布置了什么题目。”

“那你就给他们所有人一个O。”幽灵波特笑道。

“你平时就是这么对待作业的吗？”

“我是在教你如何成为一个受人爱戴的任课老师。”

“不需要！”德拉科不领情地说。

波特摇了摇头。“晚安。”他说，像阵风一样跑了出去，那是他刮起的第一夜的风。

 

幽灵波特像霍格沃茨的每一个幽灵一样成天无所事事，且热衷于骚扰德拉科。当德拉科坐在教师席用晚餐的时候他会从土豆泥里突然冒出头来，罗勒叶插在他的胸口上。好几次德拉科被他吓得弄掉了叉子，坐在他身边的庞弗雷夫人总会一边弯腰帮他捡餐具一边劝他到医疗翼拿点安神的药水。

“DADA教授确实不是个轻松的活，几乎每个人都在我那里开过胃药。”庞弗雷夫人舀了一勺水煮豌豆，“Potter？什么Potter？还是说你需要一点黄油（butter）？”

德拉科摇了摇头：“您没有看到吗，夫人？一个烦人的幽灵。”德拉科在形容词上加了重音。

“只要他们不把学生吓唬到进医疗翼，我觉得不是什么大的困扰。”

幽灵波特飘到了德拉科的耳朵边：“你应该试试烤香肠，比我们上学的时候味道好多了。还有沙拉，我喜欢马苏里拉配番茄片。”

“我不喜欢马苏里拉奶酪。”德拉科冷淡地说，又张望了一下四周，“只有我能看见你？”

“还有幽灵们。”

德拉科眨眨眼睛：“为什么？”

“也许是我想让你看到呢。”波特耸耸肩。

德拉科撇撇嘴：“那你能让我安静吃饭吗？”

幽灵波特穿过他，站在了沙拉盘子前，德拉科在喝南瓜汁的间隙抬眼看他，放下杯子的时候他改变了主意。德拉科用叉子插起了一块马苏里拉配番茄片：“我忘了，你是个幽灵，你不能吃东西。”

“我不想看到你为了炫耀这个宁愿去吃马苏里拉。”

“正是如此。”德拉科得意洋洋地把叉子塞进嘴巴里，他确实不太喜欢这个味道，但是看到波特冲他皱起眉头的愉快感远远盖过了口腔里奇怪的味道。

但是很快他的眉头就展开了：“那你最好再试一试面包夹生马哈鱼——自从吃过以后我就再也没忘记它，真是让人怀念。”

德拉科警惕地拿起面包：“你的口味已经糟糕到这个地步了？”

他们互不相让地对视了一会儿，幽灵波特最后选择了转身飘走。德拉科忐忑地把手里的东西送到嘴边——直接导致了他当日的晚餐以在盥洗间呕吐结束。

 

幽灵波特还非常热衷出现在德拉科的课堂上，尤其在德拉科选择让学生们分组练习黑魔法格斗技巧的时候。幽灵波特在学生之间穿梭来去，熟练地点评他们的动作：“艾弗里，手腕转动要轻，这样你才不会打偏到杰森的额头上。勇敢一点儿，米莉，想象一下唐纳德把你弟弟暴揍了一顿，带着这种愤怒给他一个统统石化！伊桑，你比上学期进步了不少。”他记得每一个学生的名字，擅长和不擅长的咒语。即使除了德拉科没有人听到他说话也乐此不疲，甚至有些趾高气昂，像是雄狮巡视他的领地。

“这样子很DA。”幽灵波特飘回到德拉科的身边，评价道，“我也最爱这样让他们练习。”

“这很实用，而且你起码省掉一半的精力。”德拉科回答他，惊得站在他身边的刚听完他教授咒语的一个小斯莱特林往后退了一步。他们的新教授有对着空气说话的怪癖，也有人说他饲养了一只隐形兽。也许前食死徒摇身一变成了霍格沃茨DADA教授本来就是一桩传奇，学校里关于德拉科•马尔福的传言时常离奇而拙劣。德拉科都懒得提醒这些精力不用在学业上的小孩们隐形兽在《神奇动物在哪里》课本上被归为4个X级别的难以对付的生物。

德拉科拍了他的学生的肩膀一下：“代表斯莱特林上去决斗？”

男孩咽了一口唾沫，点点头，握紧魔杖走上了决斗台。幽灵波特往人群里张望了一下：“我能推荐格兰芬多的特里斯坦•坎贝尔做他的对手吗？他是一个非常有天赋的麻瓜。”

德拉科双手抱胸扫视着他的学生们，说：“有天赋的麻瓜我见多了。拉文克劳的莫里森和赫奇帕奇的休斯也很不错。”

幽灵波特笑起来：“我以为你只关注斯莱特林。”

“我喜欢聪明的学生。”德拉科回道，抬手招呼了一下角落的格兰芬多，“坎贝尔，你的机会。”

人群自动给被点到名字的男生让开一条路，他有一头浅棕色的卷发，登台的时候十足好斗的小狮子。学生们停下自己的手上的事，纷纷聚拢过来。德拉科简单交代了一下安全事项便宣布了开始。幽灵波特飘到他的身后在他耳边小声说话：“你没有教他乌龙出洞吧？特里斯坦怕蛇。”

“那他应该害怕斯莱特林。”德拉科半眯起眼，波特的格兰芬多爱徒被咒语昏昏倒地击中肩膀，一个趔趄倒在了地板上。他偏过头想看幽灵波特现在是什么表情，忽然听到坎贝尔挣扎地从站起来，飞快地念出一个本不该出现的咒语：“Levicorpus！”

人群中爆发出一阵哄笑。德拉科一瞬间露出了惊讶和愤怒的表情，他气急败坏地上去打断了决斗。幽灵波特有些疑惑，他吐了吐舌头，趁着黑魔法防御术的课堂上乱成一锅粥的时候不声不响地离开了。

 

再见到幽灵波特在学生们都就寝之后。轮值巡夜的德拉科提着油灯进寝室，推门就看到他正站在办公桌前翻阅上周德拉科布置的论文。

“三张羊皮纸：详细分析吸血鬼的习性并写出不少于五种抵御方法。照抄课本《黑暗魔法生物图鉴》第358页到406页的内容作零分处理。”幽灵波特慢悠悠地朗读着题目，“马尔福，你居然布置这种散发着腐朽书呆子气息的论文题目！”

“你最好把‘腐朽的书呆子气息’这个形容改一改，否则格兰杰首先敲断你的鼻梁。”德拉科随意地脱下外套搭在衣帽架上。他疲惫地陷入沙发里，揉了揉自己的太阳穴。桌上的蜡烛灯火焰摇曳，壁炉也暖洋洋。

“她从来不会这么对我。”幽灵波特打了一个哈欠，手上这份拉文克劳的论文引经据典材料详实，奈何题目实在是令他乏味，“我几乎要嗅到你身上糟老头子的气味了。”

“别以为你真的只有十八岁，我们同龄。我要是糟老头子你只能比我更糟。”德拉科接过波特甩过来的那份论文，快速阅览起来。

但波特似乎并不想让他安心工作：“你今天为什么那么生气？”

“DADA课上？”德拉科抬起头，波特显然没有预料到他自己也是始作俑者。

“你居然教四年级的学生‘倒挂金钟’！这就是你奖励得意门生的方法吗？”

“恶咒只是有些玩笑效果。”幽灵波特笑道，“而且我爸爸五年级的时候就学会了，再早一点我认为不是问题。”

“我会送他去关禁闭。”德拉科冷着脸说。

“糟老头子。”幽灵波特再一次感叹，露出了嫌恶的表情，“恭喜你，马尔福，你变成了你最讨厌的那种教授。”

德拉科挑了挑眉：“那请问你是怎么处罚学生的？请赐教，波特教授。”

“我会带他们逛禁林。”

“你疯了！”德拉科拔高了音量，“学生们不能进入禁林，他们会吓破胆的。”

“只有你会吓破胆！有我在他们不会有事的。”

“一旦出事你就永久告别你的职位了，即使你是大名鼎鼎的哈利•波特。”

“我看不出你是这样循规蹈矩的人。”幽灵波特略带嘲讽地说。

“因为我是前食死徒，你明白吗？战争英雄哈利•波特当然能做一切越矩的事，在人们眼里你是富有冒险精神。前食死徒就不行，轮到我就是心怀叵测。”

“你这些年都是这么过来的吗？夹着尾巴做人？”

“不然呢？波特教授还要来指导我的人生吗？”

德拉科翘着腿抬头看他，幽灵波特气不打一处来，正酝酿着说什么，忽然响起了敲门声。德拉科站起来睨他一眼，走过去应门，过了会才没好气地进来穿上外套：“托你的福，两个格兰芬多小巨怪带着一个赫奇帕奇跑进了禁林。”

幽灵波特耸耸肩：“我没告诉他们在DADA教授巡夜的时候也要跑进去。”

“他们的脑子里面可能已经没有地方放下校规了。”德拉科抓起桌子上的煤油灯，为自己的倒霉叹了一口气。他踏出几步，幽灵波特也飘到了他的身边，声音里满是戏谑：“我陪你去，我怕你吓破胆。”

“闭嘴，波特。”幸好夜晚看不到他的苍白。他们一边斗嘴一边穿过霍格沃茨的长走廊，这是个无月的夜晚，到禁林边上的时候剩下嗖嗖的风声。德拉科蓦地在海格的小屋前停下脚步，幽灵波特贴着海格的玻璃窗往里面张望。海格正在煮热茶，壶子咕噜噜的地冒着气。桌上摆着几块冷硬的蔬菜饼，牙牙半眯着眼发出舒服的哼哼声。他敲了敲玻璃，只有德拉科听到咔咔声。幽灵波特笑着回到他身边：“怕了的话你可以喊海格。”

德拉科嗤之以鼻，拉紧了身上的斗篷，他依旧做不到挂着亲切的表情走进半巨人的小屋。幽灵波特在他身边摸着下巴思考了一会，指了一条路：“我一般带他们走这边。往前1.5英里有个马人部落，跟我关系很好，吓唬起学生也非常有分寸。”

德拉科没听他的，他从口袋里找出一包粉末，默念咒语将它们点着，小火舌从他指尖跃下烧向了另一边。

幽灵波特好奇地盯着他：“你早就准备好了？”

“自从知道霍格沃茨的任职教授要做这种烦人的事之后我就在每个出口洒了一些足迹粉。”德拉科在袖子里握紧了他的魔杖，“走吧，波特，看看你的好孩子们都在干什么。”

“那条路上有如尼纹蛇，”幽灵波特吸了吸鼻子，“那种三头的大蛇。你有学过如何对付他吗，马尔福？”

“没有。”德拉科粗声说，以掩饰自己声音里的一点颤抖，“我讨厌神奇动物保育课。”

幽灵波特一脸正经地说：“但这也可以属于DADA的教授范畴。你没研究过？麦格教授居然还是聘请你了？”

德拉科翻了个白眼：“我不清楚霍格沃茨挑选DADA教授的标准，有时候就是这么……匪夷所思。”

“匪夷所思？”波特重复了一下。

“二年级的洛哈特，十足的草包。”德拉科哼了一下。

“我难得跟你看人的观点达成一致。”

“说明你脑子还没有塞住。我不相信那时候有哪个男生不讨厌他的装腔作势和自恋情结。”

“哈哈。”幽灵波特笑了两声，“我记得斯莱特林的某些人也表现出了同样的自大。”

“你对斯莱特林有偏见。”

“不否认。你对格兰芬多没有吗？”

“嘘。”德拉科下意识地让他压低声音。小火焰追着足迹烧到了尽头，德拉科在昏暗中隐约看见三个违反校规的学生正猫着腰沿着灌木丛往前走，夜风卷携着野兽的呜咽声传到了他的耳朵里。

德拉科不得不也耐心地弯下腰跟在他们身后，幽灵波特与他并肩，颇有些紧张地盯着前方。

德拉科转头看看他，忽然觉得好笑：“你不会被人发现。现在，波特，去前面看看发生了什么。”

“少命令我。”他听着就想踩德拉科一脚，不过还是认命地穿过德拉科，甚至越过三个捣蛋鬼追到了前方。过了会，他转回来摇摇头：“一窝燕尾狗。看起来小狗们才出生没多久。”

“梅林。”德拉科皱起眉，“母狗在窝里吗？”

“在。”波特回答他。

德拉科蹲下来，眼看着三个善心大发的学生就要接近燕尾狗的窝，他不得已抽出魔杖施了一个绊腿咒。走在最后的赫奇帕奇学生摔倒了，趁着格兰芬多们停下来扶他的时候，德拉科一把冲上去揪住了其中一个学生的袍子。

“马尔福教授！”被抓了现行的格兰芬多惊呼起来，德拉科立马给他们施了一个静音咒。

“小声点！”他呵道，“你们从来没读过哺乳期的雌性燕尾狗多么有攻击力吗？还以为它们是平时乖乖跟在身后的小宠物？”

三个学生低下头，半晌其中一个学生才小声地回他：“我们真的就只想摸一下小狗。”

“那也不是这种时候过来。”德拉科瞪他们一眼，示意学生们往回走，“回去把神奇动物保育课关于燕尾狗繁殖期的章节抄五遍，大概在第五十六还是五十九章。”

三个学生面面相觑，其中一个格兰芬多壮着胆子问他：“您都把这本书背下来了吗，教授？”

“我很讨厌神奇动物保育课。”德拉科冷冰冰地回他，“但仔细阅读课本是不被任何神奇动物伤害的前提。”

跟在他后面的波特爆发出一阵笑声，三年级马尔福被鹰头马身有翼兽踢伤的惨案他还历历在目。德拉科剜他一眼，没说话。波特懒得在学生面前再驳他的面子，一路安静跟着把学生们护送回霍格沃茨。德拉科索性把格兰芬多送到了塔楼上，目送他们对着胖夫人说出口令。学生进去以后胖夫人复又转回来，她的眼神越过德拉科，盯着飘荡在空中的波特。

“嘿，好久不见。”胖夫人打了一个招呼，抛给他一个飞吻。

被无视的德拉科不悦地转身走了，幽灵波特尴尬地笑了一下，连忙跟上他。

 

他们重新回到德拉科的寝室里，把炉子烧得通红。此时已经进入十二月，夜深渐渐飘起了雪。德拉科感叹着他回来得及时，温暖的室内让他苍白的脸也浮现微醺般的血色，那个喜欢跟着他的幽灵在火光中也显得暖哄哄。波特从他的书桌上拿了一个橘子，凑在火炉旁边烤着。德拉科喜欢空气里燃烧木柴的味道，他动了动魔杖，给自己来了一杯肉桂热红酒。随着高脚杯一起飞过来的还有一个温热的橘子，正好敲在他的额头上。

德拉科骂一声，弯腰捡起那只在地上打滚的橘子，握在手里，久违地感受到波特的温度。他冲着站在炉火边的人笑起来：“不要以为你是个幽灵我没法揍你就为所欲为。”

“我也同样吃亏。”幽灵波特飘过来落在他身边，他眼睛盯着地板，德拉科甚至在想他是不是脸红了。过了好一会，波特才继续低声说话：“我没法吻你。”

德拉科心里咯噔一声。他没回他，缓慢地仰头喝完热红酒，那味道在嘴里涩得可怕。空高脚杯从他手里跳出来，在空中消失了。

“波特，”德拉科揉了揉额头，没有抬头看他，“以后不要说这种话。”

 

圣诞节的时候德拉科回了家。临走的时候他在自己的办公室里装饰了一株小圣诞树，树下放了一大盒巫师纪念版巧克力蛙，每一包赠送的卡片都是哈利•波特。这礼物显得自恋极了，但是当德拉科回来的时候，那盒巧克力蛙确实被拿走了。

——虽然在圣诞后新学期的第一天他发现黑魔法防御课的教室里跳满了巧克力蛙。它们此起彼伏地呱呱大叫，跳到学生的课桌和肩膀上，咬他们的袍子和课本，甚至还会聚在一起怪腔怪调地唱“Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts”。德拉科不得不放任学生们在开学第一节课捕捉他们的午后甜点，并且在教室的各个角落找到了各式各样哈利•波特的卡片。几个没有找到卡片的学生嘟着嘴表示不满，而拥有复数卡片的几个人坐在教室中间炫耀着。德拉科一个人坐在讲台上，幽灵波特还没有见影。下边一个格兰芬多忽然小心地举起手：“教授，波特教授还会回来吗？”

德拉科愣了一下，摆摆手说不知道。他又一次想起这事，波特到底到哪里去了呢？他从来没告诉过德拉科自己为什么离开了霍格沃茨、为什么变成了幽灵——虽然答案呼之欲出，德拉科也在小心翼翼地逃避这个回答。

当天德拉科回寝室的时候发现波特霸占了他的一面墙。他把原本德拉科张贴在上面的地图撕了下来，往上面钉了几个空相框，并准备给木框加点装饰品。德拉科低头看着手里的书，听着他哐里哐啷地忙来忙去，没有表示一点反对。

 

阿斯托利亚来的时候是新年后的第一个周末。波特本来就德拉科打给格兰芬多的分数跟他争论，抬头看到有着金色卷发的女人笑嫣嫣地站在门口，德拉科手里的论文不争气地掉了下来。波特对她依稀有一点印象，主要源于那双笑起来异常醉人的甜甜的酒窝。阿斯托利亚像只俏丽的鸟儿落在了德拉科的怀抱里，寒风也要暖化。她把冰冷的手塞进德拉科的手中，长睫毛还落着雪。这对德拉科是个惊喜、对波特是个惊吓，他木然地愣在空中，像被施了石化咒，眼睁睁地看着德拉科刮了刮阿斯托利亚的鼻子，然后捧着她脸吻她的嘴唇。他们缠绵了一会儿，德拉科才像是如梦初醒，看着尚留在原地的幽灵波特尴尬地咳了一声。

幽灵波特耸耸肩，揉了揉自己乱乱的头发，什么也没说，识趣地飘走。身后传来德拉科温柔的声音：“你想去学校里面走走吗？”

 

幽灵波特漫无目的地在学校里飘来飘去，始终避免到斯莱特林地窖的路。有几只抢食的猫头鹰几次穿过了他的身体，让他在漫天的大雪里蓦地很想念海德薇。在回礼堂的路上他遇到了差点没头的尼克，首次耐心地愿意听他讲一天圣诞打猎狂欢。夜幕降临的时候幽灵波特还是选择了回到德拉科的寝室。德拉科站在门口跟阿斯托利亚依依惜别。他握着她的手贴在唇边，修长的手指上一枚戒指闪闪发亮。

幽灵波特不由分说穿过了他们，坐在德拉科的办公桌前揪阿斯托利亚带过来的永生花。蓝色的玫瑰对他十分不满，试图用叶子抽他的手指，却扑了个空。玫瑰花瓣卷了起来，冲他吐了吐舌头，幽灵波特伸手指弹了它一下。

德拉科在这时候走进来，他尚带着甜蜜的喜悦。

“你跟她订婚了？”幽灵波特怏怏地说。

德拉科抬头看他一眼：“是啊。”

波特撇撇嘴，没说话。德拉科任自己陷进办公桌对面的大沙发上，他懒洋洋地说：“你有什么不开心的，波特？你大儿子都五岁了。”

幽灵波特愣了一下，过了好一会，他才小声地说：“我一时忘了。”

“你不用假装不记得。”

“我真的忘了。十八岁以后发生在霍格沃茨之外的事，我时常会不记得。”

德拉科半眯着眼打量他：“那你记得在威森加摩庭审结束后，我们之间发生了什么吗？”

“威森加摩？你？我？”他皱起眉头，像是在强迫自己回忆，过了会才投降一般向德拉科求救：“我们发生了什么吗？”

德拉科摇摇头。他们之间什么都没有发生——或者说原本该发生的事情没有发生。那一天因波特的作证他们全家得以当庭被释放。德拉科比他的父母出来得更早一点，在魔法部的后门，哈利•波特站在门外等他——也许也不是在等他。那天淅淅沥沥地下着雨，打湿了他的黑发、他的睫毛和他的嘴唇。德拉科站在他的面前，他们静静地看着对方，战后到这天他们一直没有机会好好说话。德拉科的眼神追着哈利额头上一滴水珠，看着它从鼻梁划过，挂在鼻尖，即将落在那双柔软的唇上。他心脏狂跳，这是他离哈利•波特最近也最远的时刻。他默念着，如果那滴水珠流到下巴的时候，波特还站在他的眼前就不顾一切地吻他。然而当水珠滴到波特的上唇的时候，纳西莎走出来拉住了他的手。

德拉科闭上了眼睛，雨滴代替他吻了波特，像一滴无法落下的眼泪。

 

那一夜之后幽灵波特鲜少再来找他，倒是偶尔在走廊尽头能看到海莲娜•拉文克劳挽着他的手说话。德拉科难得感觉到些许寂寞，也会酸酸地想他会不会被血人巴罗狠揍一顿，或者生出一丁点嫉妒。他有多久没嫉妒波特了呢？也许可能从来没有。从生到死，如今他是一个幽灵，没有责任、没有负担、没有忧愁，来来去去，自由自在，想干嘛干嘛，想爱谁爱谁，困在肉身里的人才处处掣肘。

当幽灵波特骑着马穿墙而来的时候，正在给外袍施烘干咒的德拉科差点烧出个洞。波特横冲直撞而来，德拉科下意识地退后了几步，幽灵马一跃而过，仰头咆哮了一声。波特笨拙地用手安抚着它，转头给了德拉科一个歉意的微笑。

“你在忙什么？”他整理了一下自己的衣服问道。

“练习马术。我试图说服霍格沃茨的幽灵们一起来打魁地奇，但是我们人手不够。差点没头的尼克说他已经是老骨头了，胖修士不喜欢激烈的运动，海莲娜很高兴做我们的击球手，但我不想招惹皮皮鬼和血人巴罗。我甚至询问过哭泣的桃金娘，但她只关心我愿不愿意跟她共用一个马桶。”幽灵波特连珠炮一般说着他这几天忙碌的结果。

“她以前也这么邀请过我，我宁愿跟你共用一个。”德拉科耸耸肩。

“所以我只能去邀请幽灵骑士队。他们跟我打了一个赌，如果我能骑马跨过十个障碍物的话就跟我打魁地奇。”

德拉科盯着波特拉着缰绳的僵硬模样，笑了出来：“他们居然没有教你吗？你得练到下辈子。”

波特无奈地把头歪到一边，打量着他的新坐骑。他叹了一口气，从口袋里摸出一根胡萝卜。

德拉科吹了个口哨：“很好，我以前口袋里也全是胡萝卜。”

“你学过马术？”

“如果你家院子有半个霍格沃茨大就只能养马。”

“你可以教我了，马尔福教授。”幽灵波特说着，把另一根胡萝卜向他抛去。胡萝卜在德拉科企图接住的时候消失在了他的指尖。

德拉科收回了手：“我能教你的不多，后来我摔断了手，我爸爸就不让我学了。”

“你爸不会把马宰了吧？”

“没有，他只是卖了。”

“精明的商人。”

德拉科没回他，只是把桌上一颗薄荷糖剥开扔进嘴巴里。波特弯着腰给他的马喂胡萝卜，马咀嚼的咔咔声跟他咬碎薄荷糖的声音相映成趣。波特转头冲他笑，德拉科莫名觉得郁结了几天的心情舒畅了一点。

“你现在学到哪里了？”德拉科轻声问。

“轻快步。”幽灵波特有些苦恼地回他，“它小跑起来的时候我经常被马鞍撞来撞去。”

“你得学会根据它的节奏从马鞍上站起来。”德拉科侧着站在波特和他的马旁边，他伸出手臂比了一下，“你注意到它跑起来的时候抬腿的方式形成的对角线吗？”

幽灵波特没回答他，高高在上地俯视德拉科。德拉科有些奇怪地抬起头，波特冲他眨眨眼：“你做了教授之后说话温柔了很多。”

德拉科心里忽然沉了一下，他突然变得沮丧，不应该说这些的，波特。他试图板起脸，波特的马忽然扬起了蹄子，不受控制地奔跑起来。德拉科赶忙追上去，眼看着波特要被晃下了马背，他下意识地伸手去抓，自然是一场空。波特悠然地从马背上飘下来，目送着幽灵马一边奔跑一边嘶鸣。

他双手插在口袋里：“浪费了我一根胡萝卜。”

德拉科缓慢地挺直背脊，幽灵波特注意到他，冲他伸出手：“想握住我的手吗？”

德拉科盯着他看了一会，脸上逐渐露出了愤怒的表情：“你真自私，波特。”

幽灵波特愣住了，手还伸在空中：“我怎么了？”

德拉科狠狠地拍开伸到他眼前的手，即使他曾经那么想握住，面前刮起了一阵风。

“你不能这样，波特。”德拉科深吸了一口气，“战争的时候作为马尔福选择了失败的一方是我们的失误，被唾骂、被非议、被指指点点是我活该。但我以前喜欢你是不是也是罪大恶极？没有胆量讲、不能在一起统统是我活该，我认了。但是这么久了，我还没有把罪赎干净吗？你娶了金妮•韦斯莱还有了活蹦乱跳的儿子，而我终于走出来要开始新的人生。现在你死了，变成了十八岁的幽灵，还要缠着我告诉我你曾经也深陷过——但是我们不可能重新来过。我的人生还要因为你被毁掉多少次？”

波特完全没料到他会发出这一连串的诘问，他因为德拉科的咄咄逼人同样显得愤怒。他一句话都没有说，愤然转身离开了，疾风狠狠关上了房门。

德拉科把自己扔到床上，用被子盖住脸。显然是完了，他们维持了勉强的友情还不到一年，他首先招架不住。敌人或者情人，他和波特之间也许从来没有第三选项。

 

幽灵波特彻底从德拉科的生活里消失了一段时间。

入夏的第一天，德拉科刚结束给他的前院长现同事斯拉格霍恩准备魔药药材的工作，一打开办公室的门发现俨然已经被占领。赫敏•格兰杰紧挨着罗恩•韦斯莱并排坐在他的沙发上，颇有些严阵以待。金妮•韦斯莱牵着刚到她腰上高的黑发男孩站在他的书架前，一个麻瓜学生送给他的捕梦网吸引了他们的注意力。

德拉科轻咳了一声：“格兰芬多都是未经许可就在别人的办公室里开派对的吗？”因为他的说话声，小男孩把头转了过来，非常干净的一双绿眸。这个叫詹姆的小家伙长得很像波特——换句话说也像詹姆•波特，德拉科怀疑他们祖孙三代放一块都会吧唧一下消失。

忽然一阵风起，幽灵波特久违地出现了。他看到波特快活地飘来飘去，他拍罗恩的肩膀，拨弄金妮的头发，把赫敏的包上的流苏铃铛弄得叮当作响，甚至还玩弄自己儿子卫衣外套上的毛球，独独无视了德拉科的存在。

格兰芬多们与他打了个招呼。德拉科给予了基本的待客礼仪，用魔杖指挥着茶壶为他们倒红茶。刚把茶杯递给金妮的时候，詹姆忽然冲着幽灵波特喊了起来：“爸爸！”

德拉科还不知道是先感叹波特的儿子果然天赋异禀，还是嘲笑波特父爱作祟还是露了马脚。当他顺着小詹姆指着的方向望过去的时候，却发现大家的注意力都落在他办公桌右侧的一堵墙上。那面借给波特的墙终于完成了最后的装饰，波特那里贴上了历任他所喜爱的DADA教师的照片：斯内普和疯眼穆迪各自板着脸，波特本人跟卢平隔着相框对望。他旁边还留着一个空相框。

金妮走过去用食指摁了一下照片上哈利的额头，他在相框里冲她俏皮地眨眼睛。

 

德拉科把头转回来，改为面对赫敏：“找我有什么事？”

“你知道魂器吗，马尔福？”赫敏双手握着茶杯问。

德拉科回忆了一下他在马尔福庄园的藏书里读过的内容，缓慢地点点头：“了解一点。这是非常黑暗的魔法……”

“那你知道伏地魔有多少个魂器吗？”赫敏打断了他。

德拉科有些疑惑地看了一眼幽灵波特，他在吹动捕梦网逗弄詹姆。德拉科把视线移回来：“不知道。我甚至不知道他有魂器。”

“他有七个，其中拉文克劳的冠冕因为你们的厉火跟有求必应屋一起烧掉了。”罗恩说道。

德拉科挑了一下眉毛：“哦？那现在跟我还有什么关系吗？”

“哈利是他的第七个魂器。”赫敏声音冷静，“在禁林里伏地魔杀死了他，同时也杀死了自己的一片灵魂。”

德拉科有些吃惊，他第一次了解到战争的真相，随机又笑了笑：“之后他不是活过来了吗？”

“哈利已经昏迷将近一年了。”赫敏继续说道，“一年前他被多名黑巫师袭击——部分黑巫师依旧以谋杀救世主作为扬名立万的手段。我不是在怀疑你，魔法部已经全部把他们捉拿归案了。我们用尽了所有的办法救他，但他衰竭得非常厉害，陷入了假死状态。”

“假死？”

赫敏显得有些激动，罗恩轻轻握住了她的手，她稳定了一下情绪继续说：“没有彻底死亡，但也似乎醒不过来。我们最后发现因为他的灵魂是不完整的，他至少缺了一片。”

德拉科愣了一下，随机反驳道：“你们怀疑他做了魂器？这不可能，波特绝不会用这种魔法！”

他的笃定的态度惊得金妮和詹姆也转过来看他，德拉科不知道幽灵波特现在是什么表情。

赫敏表情有些复杂，不过很快摇了摇头：“我们猜……伏地魔在把自己的灵魂从他身上分离出去的时候，也剥离了他的灵魂。”

德拉科下意识地就抬头去看幽灵波特，他悬浮在空中静静地听他们的对话。他十八岁、忘了很多霍格沃茨之外的事，还陷在对德拉科的感情里。许多事情忽然就串联起来，在德拉科的脑海里翻滚沸腾。他曾经大声诘问过波特居心叵测，殊不知最残忍的是他自己。十八岁的波特即使知道了他们的结局，还没有全然接受，甚至陷在能有所改变的妄想里。但是此路不通，真正的波特早就下定决心，撕裂、改变、遗忘、自愈。真正的波特经历了一切，这些都不会让他疼痛了。他们都过得很好，如果不知道曾经错过当然就更好。

 

“马尔福，我们需要你的帮忙。”金妮牵着詹姆走过来，她第一次对德拉科用略带恳求的语气说话，“你的父母是为数不多还活着的目击者，我们需要他们带我们回到哈利被伏地魔杀死的地方，回收哈利的灵魂碎片。”

德拉科脑子陷入空白，詹姆用他漂亮的绿眼睛满怀期待地看着他。

德拉科木然地点了点头。

 

 

德拉科第一次觉得他的猫头鹰这么烦人，为了一封家书不耐烦地啄他的手指。德拉科又给它喂了小饼干，把第十张羊皮烧成灰烬。自从金妮一行人走后幽灵波特就一直待在他的房间里，也没有跟他说话。

“哈利。”他第一次也是唯一一次念他的名字。

“我在。” 他独一无二的哈利过来挨在他身边，他们几乎可以拥抱了。

德拉科把羽毛笔和羊皮纸推远了一点。

“再稍微陪我一会吧。”他轻声说。

他们安静地坐了一会，德拉科像是下定了决心，新的羊皮纸落在他面前铺展开。

“如果‘我’回到‘我’身上，”幽灵波特在烛光中盯着他书写，“我会继续我的人生，回到我的家庭和事业里。”

“没错。”德拉科揉了一下太阳穴，“赶紧滚回来吧，波特。我已经受够了这群不开化的小巨怪们，字还写得很丑。只有你能跟他们打成一片，‘哈利•波特是霍格沃茨最好的老师’，跟你们当初奉承邓布利多一模一样。”

“德拉科，”他也轻声念他的名字，“如果你不把我交出去的话，我会永远陪在你身边。”

“永远做一个十八岁的幽灵吗？”

波特没有回他的话。

“可是你不是波特。”

“我是哈利•波特的一部分。”

“所有人都希望哈利•波特醒过来。”

“所有人？包括你吗？”

德拉科点了点头：“所有人。如果真正的波特站在这里他也会这么选择。”

“你以为你很了解哈利•波特？”

“不！我一点都不了解！”德拉科发了狠甩掉手上的羽毛笔，“我自以为是，替他做决定。以前替他决定了不会爱我，永不再见。现在我替他决定滚回到现实来，有什么问题吗？我是德拉科•马尔福，你不能反驳我，除非你能揍我或者吻我。”

波特在心里倒数了三十秒，德拉科还是没有改变主意。

“好的。”波特答应他。

德拉科发出一声叹息，他终于杀死了哈利•波特最喜欢他的一部分。

 

 

学期结束了。

德拉科收拾好所有的东西，它们层层叠叠有秩序地重新在他的箱子里找到地方安放。临走的时候德拉抽出一张自己的照片，不由分说把它塞到了波特的旁边。他自己在照片里整理领带，而波特敲了敲新邻居的相框。德拉科笑起来，波特折磨了他一年，他不能轻易放过他。

他转身扫视一眼，办公室和教师寝室原封不动还给了哈利•波特。德拉科在最后关头登上了驶离霍格沃茨的火车。

他远离了关于青春的一切，随着列车奔向只有心爱的阿斯托利亚的余生。快意地、没有遗憾、永不回头。

他把脸埋进手掌里。他没有流下一滴眼泪。

END

**Author's Note:**

> * Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts：霍格沃茨校歌首句。


End file.
